In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the techniques used to build and design automobiles. One of the changes involves the location of the battery, as several modern automobile models have the battery located under the passenger compartment, in order to save space in the engine compartment.
Additionally, for aesthetic reasons, many automobiles now include a plastic or composite layer covering many of the components within the engine compartment, including the exposed portions of the body (or frame) of the automobile and the engine itself. As a result, when the battery has an insufficient charge and the automobile needs to be started with an external power supply, it is becoming increasingly difficult for users, such as consumers and automotive technicians, to locate an appropriate place to connect the negative terminal of the external power supply.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dedicated ground terminal that is easily identifiable by a user and is shaped such that the negative terminal of the external power supply may be easily attached. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.